Forgotten Gems
by Forgotten Gems
Summary: A Steven Universe Extended Universe tale. Follow home world Gem Malachite and his Earth grown partner Topaz as they journey to find a way off world... and ice cream.


Forgotten Gems  
Ch. 1 Leaving

The sound of metal hitting hard sandstone echoed throughout the dark alcoves of an ancient, Egyptian like temple. However this was no "human" structure. Where there would be typical hieroglyphics were instead massive carvings of beings that appeared similar to humans, but covered in shapes that resembled different gem stones. Currently, none of the inhabitants were focused on the walls. Another crash; this time the object hitting stone was much smaller. The thud only traveled through the room that housed the temples inhabitants.

A Large room. The walls made from the same stone as the rest, covered in murals that sprawled up into the ceiling. The ceiling itself slanted upwards like a pyramid, the top unable to be seen from the bottom. Within this room the sounds of clashing was it's loudest, peaking as a goliath made of smooth teal metal collided with the floor.

On the goliath's back was a diamond shaped object a slight shade darker than the rest of its body. Throwing two over sized fits, the goliath punched them into the ground and pulled itself back up. The creatures face was featureless. Spherical and smooth like the rest of its body. It lumbered like a gorilla and braced itself towards two other individuals. One; male, tall, thin and light green. The other; female, shorter, curvy and pale yellow.

"So, what's the plan?" The pale yellow woman asked, she braced a wooden staff in response to the ape-like creature.

The taller man raised two kamas attached by a chain. "I was hoping you had one? I got a little fuzzy headed after that last fist to the head". The two resembled the beings in the murals. Each possessed a gem of their own on their bodies. One on the throat of the man and the other on the chest of the woman.

"I suppose one of us will break eventually". The yellow Topaz woman smirked and jumped up high into the sky above the beast.

The Malachite man's eyes drooped, his head tilting downward. He sighed in acceptance and dashed, head on to the monster. "Not really filling me with confidence".

He raised both curved blades over his head to bring down a strike. The simian monster swiped one over-sized fist towards him. The man swiftly brought his right blade down and caught the fist, holding it at bay. Metal on metal clinked and clanked as the two pushed against each other.

Malachite grimaced. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold off the monster's fist; its strength was far greater than his own. Acting on instinct he brought his left arm away from the beast's head and used both weapons to clash with the fist. The test of might lasted for what seemed like hours, but Malachite's strength was waning and the large fist began to win. Malachite's eyes clinched, ready for impact.

The ape-like monster made a noise akin to screaming as it let up the onslaught on Malachite. It fell flat to the floor as Topaz shoved her staff directly into the monster's back. She had landed the pole perfectly onto the beast's diamond, and pushed her entire weight into it. The stone began to sink into the monster's smooth exterior.

Malachite flipped back, away from the beast and smirked towards Topaz. "Need some help"?

"No, but you did."

He leaped into the air towards Topaz. She slid down her staff like a fire pole, leaving the top open for him. Malachite gracefully landed on the staff's end, adding the much needed weight to push the monster's gem straight through its body.

With a poof the ape was no more; leaving only the dark blue diamond. The two gem people stood over it.

"Did you know it"? Topaz inquired.

"Not sure. It's possible. I knew plenty of brutes, none that strong though". he released his hands from the weapons and instantaneously the two disappeared into thin air. Topaz, following suit picked up the diamond and looked through it. Malachite began to look around the room's walls, observing the murals. Pointing to one picture in particular Malachite turned his head to speak to Topaz, "I was there. Not a thing like they depict it however".

Before Topaz could look to the mural Malachite pointed out a bellowing crash came out from deep in the depths. Both individuals turned their bodies in unison and their eyes met each other.

Malachite fluidly circled one arm around his head and slowly brought his arm across his neck, covering his gemstone. A bright light emitted from his stone. He grasped his hand and instantaneously the handle of his kama appeared in it. With a dancing like motion he curled his arm around his neck as the curved blade escaped his neck's gem. His other arm mirroring he elegantly pulled the second weapon out. Striking a pose, one foot forward he prepared to dash down the hall. "Think pirate found what he was looking for"?

"Well, he found something". Topaz dropped the diamond to the ground and pounded on her chest. Similar to her companion, Topaz's gem shone bright. With none of the dancer like elegance, she threw her staff out of her chest and jumped into the air. Catching the wooden weapon she dropped right in place, onto Malachite's shoulders. He buckled slightly, but maintained his position.

Malachite grunted slightly, "Shall we get going"?

"Go ahead, I'm good here".

With her atop his shoulders, Malachite grumbled and ran down the hall towards the continuing noise.

—-

The Earth's massive sun would beat down on the sand with an unrelenting heat. A similar heat that brings loaves of bread to a dark, roasted brown. The desert sand absorbed the sun's gift, keeping it selfishly. Each grain seemed to become a burning piece of charcoal, punishing any human foolish enough to tread through the Egyptian landscape on bare feet.

Wind whipped the sand around into flurries of sweltering pieces. Massive dunes had been created as the flow of air pushed collections of sand in one unified direction. It appeared like the waves of the expansive Ocean as they ebbed and flowed. Rising into piercing peaks, and quickly falling into miniature valleys.

There were very few trees in this golden sea and even fewer shadows that might protect one from the sun's rays. Only those with a powerful desire would venture this far into the hapless sand sea. However, for those that do are rewarded. After climbing countless dunes a wandering traveler would climb, what they though might be their last, reaching its crest revealed a glorious village. Made from stone its buildings were low except for one, a temple that towered over the rest of the village. Inside this village a community, lost to time, existed.

The people there were reminiscent of the ancient Egyptians, so far away and cut off from the outside world. A Mystical feeling seems to emanate from the temple and over the rest of the village, as though there was a field that kept unwanted guests from finding this lost village.

Inside the temple, the source of this ethereal field was found. A man stood at the window to the tallest tower, looking down on the village. His skin a medium green; earthy and spiritual at the same time. His black hair was cut short, except for his bangs which swooped up and over the top of his head. The man's robe was an even darker green, nearly black and regal. He had the air of an Egyptian Pharaoh. Behind him, on a small cushion a woman rolled over onto her back.

The pale yellow skin of this woman was offset by her darker amber hair falling in front of her face. Unkempt, like a wild mane. She had the mannerisms of a cast as her arms outstretched. Yawning she called out to the man, "Well Malachite. I'm ready to go".

He turned to face her. A small, pentagon shaped gem was on his throat. Malachite looked with confusion towards the woman. "What? I missed that Topaz".

Topaz leaned up on the cushion, her Egyptian cotton dress unbunching as gravity straightened it out. She too had a gem, though it was tear shaped and she wore it on her chest. She gave one final stretch, bringing her arm behind her neck, "I said I'm ready to go".

Malachite's look of confusion transformed into disbelief, "What are you on about? We're fine here".

"I'm bored. We've been here for SOO long".

"Only a few thousand years. We just got settled". Malachite walked over to an indoor balcony that overlooked a lower room in the temple. He swept his arm out to indicate a massive shallow pool. Complete with gold flooring and ornate statues of himself. Water fell from their mouths like a waterfall into the pool. "These humans worship us. They even picked up the whole cat motif".

As though summoned by his reference a massive, golden haired cat entered the room. With large soft eyes the cat look up to Malachite and let out a hearty meow.

"Not now sir. I'm trying to talk some sense into Topaz here". Malachite gave a quick bow to the cat as an adviser might to his king.

Topaz rolled her eyes as she reached her hand out towards the gold beast. "Stop being silly Malachite. He just wants some attention". The cat made his way over to Topaz, belly swaying from side to side with each step.

"Don't take her side on this". Malachite, exasperated, brought one hand up to his temple; rubbing it as he thought.

The feline purred in Topaz's lap, her hand systematically rubbing his belly. She spoke flatly, explaining the facts of the matter. "It's the desert. It's too hot".

"We're Gems Topaz. We don't get overly hot or cold". Malachite's voice cracked as he replied, almost pleading that she wasn't that foolish.

"Too hot for ice cream".

Malachite cracked. His mouth hung open as he raised one finger in protest, but it was in vain. He was at a lose for words. Simply frozen in the moment.

"I mean. For a place called a dessert, there really aren't a lot of them here". The sound of their golden companion's purring and the water flow from the Malachite statues filled the silence.

—

"So, you're sure about this"? Malachite's voice echoed throughout the great hall of The Gems' temple. The three of them, Malachite, Topaz and the fluffy compatriot, strolled past the pool. Once he was close enough, Malachite reached his arm out and rested it on the statues' shoulder. "What I meant to say was, are you sure there's nothing that can convince you otherwise? I mean there are still so many things for these foolish humans to build in our honor". He patted the statue of himself. "They finally started to get my face correct. I don't know if I'd be able to part with these guys". Malachite had barley finished speaking when he let out a heavy grunt.

Topaz had knocked the statue onto Malachite's back, "Then take him with you. He'll keep you company". The green Gem heaved as he forced the heavy piece off of himself. It crumbled into many bits hitting the ground. Malachite whimpered quietly, rubbing hands together.

"Alright"! He sighed in resignation, "I see you're serious." Malachite took one side step away from the destroyed remake of himself. "But you know we're going to have to travel the hard way right? Our warp pad hasn't worked in ages".

"No worries, I'm pretty sure there's one a bit further into the desert next to that REALLY old Gem temple". Topaz jutted her thumb in the direction of the said location. Upon hearing her suggestion Malachite wrapped his hand around his chin and mouth. Pondering and pacing.

Slowly words came from the man, "That's not a bad idea". as he spoke his thoughts, Malachite's pacing became faster. "It has been some time since I've been around Earth. Even more since my last Gem contact, and because our warp hasn't worked I've been unable to check any others. Especially the off world ones. I know it may be a long shot, but…" by now he was rocketing in circles around the room, caught up in his external monologue.

The cat looked up to Topaz and tilted his head. Both of them had never seen Malachite in such a flurry. He had, had brain storms similar before. None so manic however. At first Topaz enjoyed the off the wall approach Malachite was taking, but eventually she was tired of being left out of the loop. She had heard him mention the off world warps before, but she assumed they must have been broken. Why else would Malachite have kept them on Earth when he so obviously disliked the human race. Perhaps he hadn't let her in on the whole story. She waited for Malachite to make one more round.

"What about the off world warps"? her question feel on deaf hears however as Malachite had already zoomed past her, at this point speaking complete gibberish. She glanced back to her feline friend, who had rolled over on his back and began taking a nap. This time putting out her arm to touch her partner she asked again, "Are they still working then"? but once more. Ignored.

Ready for some answers Topaz calmly placed her hand over the gem that lay in her chest. As the stone glowed with light she materialized a wooden staff that seemed to come from the gem itself. One pull was all if took and Topaz's trusty tool as in both hands. She threw it right in front of her making a sturdy road block for the transient Malachite.

He crashed, chest first, into it toppling head first to the floor. His legs swayed in the air as he recovered from the crash. He resembled a flag pole. Topaz gently put one end of her staff on the ground and used it as support to crouch down to the floor. "I had just assumed the off world warps didn't work". She spoke gently.

Malachite talked into the ground, his voice was muffled but audible. "They don't. At least upon my last inspections they didn't". His legs fell forward and he was on his back now, looking up to the ceiling, "But the warps aren't the only way we Gems can get around in the universe. It is possible, if highly improbable, that home world Gems could find a way to repair them. I mean, who knows how much further they've advanced…" he paused for a moment. The manic energy had all but vanished from the room and now it was painfully obvious how silent it was "without me". Malachite continued to look forward to the ceiling.

The edges of Topaz's mouth dropped a bit. Malachite didn't talk much about the homeworld, but she knew it weight heavy on him. She hadn't known the Gem homeworld, being created on Earth, and she had no idea how deep Malachite's thoughts of the matter ran. It was one of the few topics he disliked going into. She stood up and released her staff, allowing it to disappear.

Her open hand came into Malachite's eyesight and he took it. She helped him back to his feet and the two looked at one another. Seeming to communicate in silence. This moment did not last long, as the tubby cat let out a loud burp that awoke him from his slumber. The two Gems found themselves a little flushed and they turned away to look in different directions. Topaz was the first to speak.

"Before we leave I think we might want to update our look". She suggested pulling her loose gown.

"I think that might be a good idea. If we might have to blend into human society we should probably see what's the typical look". Malachite spoke walking towards the large golden cat, "Pardon me sir. May we request your services"? He gave a gracious bow to the cat waiting for a reply.

The animal starred at Malachite and eerily licked the air in front of him.

Malachite smiled, "I believe he will help us".

Topaz blinked, straight-faced. "How kind of him".

The partners kneeled before the cat who had rolled to his back once more. "Could you show us what the humans currently wear in their fashions"? Malachite's inquiry seemed to instigate a faint glow from the animal. It started insignificantly, but slowly his belly glowed with the same radiance as the two Gems when summoning their weapons.

The two squinted their eyes at first, and slowly opened them to gaze at the cat's belly. Where once was just fur, now appeared a swirling portal that began showing images. The partners watched as different images were shown before them. Their eyes met as they watched. Looks of confusion, awe, inspiration and a hint of concern passed their faces.

"Sir. Are you sure this is what the human's are wearing these days"? Malachite inquired hoping what he had been watching might have just been a fabrication of his imagination, but the fuzzy ball of fluff just continued to purr as his belly's light dulled out and stopped. "Well, I suppose it shouldn't be to difficult".

With a beautiful flourish, Malachite spun on the ball of his foot backwards. Stopping himself with the other foot he struck a pose similar to a tango dancer. His arms and legs worked independently of one another as he continued moving in a fluid dance, grinning all the way. One final kick to the air and Malachite's final pose was struck. He stood with one leg in front of the other, his forward arm in front of his face, the other rested on his shoulder. In an instant, so much shorter than this dance, Malachite's robes had changed.

His loose and regal robes had changed into an outfit tighter fitting and retro. Black knee high boots sat over a pair of thin black pants. His chest was covered by a light green long sleeve shirt, with a deep V collar that displayed his upper chest and neck. Over the shirt was a 70's vest the same green his robes had been. "Now, we're sure this is what the humans are wearing"?

"Stop worrying, you look fine". Topaz waved off his concern. With none of the flourishes and time consuming poses the pale yellow Gem slammed her foot to the ground changing her light cotton dress into a dancer's outfit as well. Though this one had none of the tight fitting elegance of Malachite's. Topaz now wore small black shoes covered in baggy gray leg warmers. Her legs wrapped in stripped tights. Over sized orange shorts sat on her waist and a thin yellow t-shirt was tucked into them. Over her shirt lay a black cincher. "But I look better".

Malachite frowned at her total lack of elegance or finesse. "She's style and she's grace". he said sarcastically. She ignored him.

"Get your stuff. It's time to roll".

—

The wind lapped at the Gems feet as they crossed the arid sand towards their destination. They walked, uneffected by the sand, heat and wind. Malachite turned to face Topaz, "Are you sure you got everything you need. We're probably not seeing our temple again for some time".

Laughing, Topaz tossed her golden cat into the air and caught him. "Me? You're the one who can't live without all this junk". As she spoke, Topaz reached one arm into the cats glowing belly and pulled out what appeared to be a Japanese fan and mockingly fanned herself.

"That 'junk' happens to be very important Gem artifacts". Malachite narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, clearly unamused by her portrayal of him. "Perhaps, if you took the time to learn how to use them you might not see them as 'junk'". He always hoped that Topaz would show a bit more interest in the practical side to Gem technology.

"That's what YOU do Malachite. If I started taking over all those tools, I wouldn't need you anymore". She continued to laugh as she played with the cat. The feline continued his nap throughout. "How much further do you think we have till we reach that desert temple thingy"? She hopped a few times in order to walk side by side with Malachite.

Malachite put his hand to his chin, surveying the horizon. "If I remember correctly it should be over these next few dunes". He snatched the fan from Topaz. As he strode through the sand, Malachite placed both hands on the fan. Simultaneously the gem on his neck and the entire fan itself began to glow a faint green color. He stopped walking and let out a heavy yell.

Swinging the fan with both hands he let out a massive gust of wind. It shook Malachite's entire body and he sank into the sand slightly. The whirlwind blasted the sand dunes in front of them in two, splitting it like the red sea.

With the sand gone the two Gems could see the opening to a small structure. Looking like a one story pyramid, it was made of similar sandstone as their personal temple, however this building was much older, and the stone had begun to wear away from the years. The opening was a small egress in the walls blocked by a stone door.

"This tiny thing holds a warp"? Topaz was skeptical and looked around them hoping to find something more.

"It used to be much larger. The Gem who created it was an artist with the sand around us. They built an entire monolith over this pyramid". Malachite smiled as he began to reminisce, tucking the fan into his vest. "I wish you could have seen it Topaz. A true marvel of Gem skill and power". He smashed one fist into an open palm, punctuating the statement.

"And now it's a shack". Topaz yelled happily.

Malachite turned on his heels to look her in the eyes.

Her smile refused to break.

He huffed, throwing his nose to the air. Walking to the pyramid as he replied. "It goes deeper". Malachite pushed open the stone door to reveal the inside of the small pyramid.

An empty room lay before the two. Only a staircase heading downward broke the monotonous emptiness. "Ok," Malachite whispered looking around the room and to the stairs, "We should still be careful. Who knows if there were any Gems left in here that… turned".

Right as he finished, Topaz charged past him through the door. She had clearly not listened to what he was saying calling out, "GEM TEMPLE ADVENTURRRRRE"! Right behind her was a golden blur bounding along. She dashed down the stairs, into the darkness.

"So much for the methodical method". Malachite let out with a sigh. He slowly followed her path into the ancient Gem structure.

All three of the team had formed lights in order to make out the path. Cat with his luminescent belly, Topaz had used her own gem to form a beam of light and Malachite was holding what appeared to be a blue flame in the palm of his hand. The three Pushed through the dust and cobwebs that littered the dank basement.

They had all stayed relatively close together combining their lights illuminating every hallway they went through. "You'd think the Gems that built this place would have tried to get better lighting". Topaz said sarcastically as she observed the murals that littered the walls.

"This is still just the entry hallway," Malachite answered, "Once we get to the under temple proper there should be more magical flame like this one". He indicated the blue glow in his palm.

Before these extra flames could assist the Gems on their journey the hallway split into two paths. Malachite and Topaz looked to each other silently inquiring which way to go.

"I guess we'll have to split up". Topaz suggested lightly.

"No. We still don't know what's down here". Malachite stomped his foot to the ground, "We need to stick together. We'll just have to pick one path and backtrack if we need to".

Topaz let out a heavy sigh, "But that could take forever". Though she didn't let Malachite's demand keep her down for long as she was hit with a bright idea. She looked down to the golden ball of fur.

The cat had begun grooming itself, licking his paws. Topaz swiftly snatched the cat and shoved him in Malachite's face. "We can let him explore one way and we'll go the other".

Malachite kept turning his face in order to keep it from getting smushed by the onslaught of feline. "I don't think that's such a good idea Topaz".

"Nonsense. He's great. He'll be able to take care of himself". She smiled a massive toothy grin. Refusing to break eye contact with Malachite.

Malachite's mouth scrunched up as he locked eyes with his partner. He had learned over many, many years that when it came to Topaz and her cat he would never be able to win.

"Okay… if you think he can do it". Shoulders shrugged Malachite pointed down one of the two paths. "He can head down this one looking for the warp. We'll take the other one". Topaz's smile still didn't break.

After sending the cat down one path Malachite and Topaz continued on their's.

—-

Both Gems flew down the corridors, Topaz riding atop Malachite's shoulders.

"What do you think he had been doing down here"? Topaz asked enjoying the ride peacefully.

He continued to run unabated as he replied. "Who knows. Perhaps they turned and found their way down here. Maybe they were imprisoned." As he spoke, the two came up to one final opening. Flooded with light it was impossible to see inside, but the sound of hissing was unmistakable. He made a final mad dash towards the opening finishing his thoughts. "They could have been pro-tec-ting some…"

The two emerged through the door and Malachite's thoughts escaped him.

Unlike their last battlefield, this room's ceiling was low and claustrophobic. The walls had none of the fine details and smooth stones that all the rest had. Instead it resembled a deep cave. The walls were Earthen rock, jagged and rough. The floor they stood on ended not far from the entrance. At the end of the platform was a pit leading to an unknown abyss. It was clear. This room was not meant for any Gem to visit it.

Malachite and Topaz spotted their golden companion a few steps from the entrance. His fur stood on end, teeth bared, hissing towards a small pedestal that lay at the end of the platform.

On top of the pedestal sat what appeared to be a simple red pillow. Embedded in the cushion was a light teal gem. The Gems stood in place, wishing not to move in fear of whatever the cat had noticed. Malachite surveyed the entirety of the room carefully as Topaz slowly made her way to her gold partner.

Placing one open hand on the cat's head, Topaz was able to calm his hissing. With the sound gone the silence began to take hold. It was an oppressive silence. All three of the group could feel it. Unnatural and frightening.

"I'm not sure this is what we're looking for". Topaz shuttered. She spoke rationally and calmly for a change. I was obvious she could feel the severity of the rooms aura.

"I have no idea what this place is". Malachite spoke in awe. "I've never seen a room like this before in any other Gem location. This must be important". He was lost in thought. Amazed at his cultural discovery.

"That's all good Malachite, but we're way out of our element here. Let's turn back and find the warp". But Malachite had ceased listening to Topaz's warning.

As he became more comfortable with the room's silence, Malachite passed by Topaz and their golden feline. Tranced, he strode straight to the end pedestal. "I can't believe it. This Gem". He spoke to himself.

Topaz's short legs brought her to Malachite's side, grabbing his right arm. "Malachite. I know you really care about all this ancient Gem stuff, but we have to go. NOW"!

Her words feel on deaf ears. Malachite reached his free arm to grab the pillow. "Could it be? This Gem is…" before his thought could be finished however, a massive shock wave shook the underground room. Malachite had picked up the gem encrusted pillow and it seemed to trigger the calamity that was about to come.

The platform shook again, and Topaz brought her eyes to the edge of their floating floor. At first it was two, but before she knew it four thin black legs came from underneath the platform. She leaped back leaving Malachite behind who was still transfixed with his discovery.

Out from underneath the floor came crawling a horrifying monstrosity. Pitch black and covered with razor sharp hairs, what appeared to be some kind of arachnid emerged. It had made it's nest on the opposite side of the platform, waiting for an intruder to disturb its' home.

The eight spindly legs came crashing down with each step. Thin holes pierced through the stone platform everywhere the creature stepped. Unlike the ape-like creature they had fought before, this noir monster was covered in eyes from front to back. It's razor sharp hairs twitched whenever one of the Gems moved. It was a far distance from the smooth and pristine beast they had fought only minutes before.

Topaz had only just realized that Malachite was still at the pedestal by the time the abnormal abomination fully reared itself. Her feet both hit the ground though her momentum carried her even further back. Too far to get back to her green partner.

"MALACHITE!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! MOVE!" Her screams reached Malachite to late. He had only just turned his head when one of the creature's appendages slammed itself against his body.

A massive crunch was heard and Malachite found himself face down near the far edge of the platform. One arm already hanging off the edge. His body remained motionless.

After witnessing the scene in front of her, Topaz had no time to pause. The beastly arachnid began making large leaps to her. A bit of water in her eyes, Topaz mashed one fist to her chest. In an instant she had readied her staff and plunged into the forest of dark thin legs.

Topaz slid past each leg attempting to knock one out of its footing, but to no avail. The creature's sharp hairs pricked up and ceaselessly tried to aim themselves in her. Steps became erratic. She was losing her footing. Getting closer to those legs also meant getting closer to danger.

Off by the platform's far edge, Malachite began to regain consciousness. Shaking his head, the Gem saw his partner's plight. He swiftly brought his hand from the ledge to his vest.

Calling out to Topaz, Malachite threw his Gem fan to her. "Use this. We can't beat him".

When her eyes met Malachite's she immediately made one large roll out from under the abomination. She only just recovered by the time the fan hit her head.

"Sorry". Malachite called quietly.

She picked up the fan with one free hand and looked at it nervously. The creature began its march on her again.

Malachite filled with feelings of concern. A cold shock erupted his whole body. "What are you doing? Use it"!

She remained in place looking at him only from the corner of her eye. "I don't know how".

"Just throw all your power in it"!

"Well, if that's all it takes". She shrugged and grabbed the base of the fan with both hands. The stocky Gem wound up ready to knock the creature out. A blaze of yellow overcame both the fan and Topaz as she gave one massive swing.

A torrent of wind filled the cavern. All members braced themselves as not to be pushed around. As the creature took the brunt of the hurricane wind it was thrust off the the ledge. Topaz could almost here the sound of concern from the creature as it fell into the dark pit.

The three regrouped near the pedestal. "What's wrong with you man"? Topaz scolded. "It's just a stupid pillow".

Malachite raised the red cushion in order to examine it. "I just thought it was someone I knew". He sighed and dropped his arm, "But I guess there's no way to know". He held on to the pillow, but his attention had left it.

Silence filled the cavern again as no one spoke, This silence was only broken by the sound of low grumbling. The Gems ascertained that the origin was the fat cat's tummy.

"So I'm assuming he wasn't able to find the warp". Malachite looked around in a fruitless display. "Maybe there never was one in here. Maybe it was somewhere out there where the sand temple once stood".

The golden cat meowed happily.

The three emerged from the pyramid to a deep blue sky. Almost black. The cat walked forward in the sand, but Malachite and Topaz stayed behind. "Should we look through the desert for the warp"? Topaz asked.

"No. I think that would be an aimless journey. We'll be sure the find one has we get out of this area". Malachite was filled with resolve. He held the red encrusted pillow in one hand and dramatically pointed in their next direction.

Topaz walked up next to him and placed her arm on his shoulder. "Welp. We don't need this anymore". She pulled the pillow from his hand and hucked it off in the opposite direction.

Malachite was in a state of catatonic shock as he stared at her. She just slapped his back and started following the cat.

He loosened up and looked out towards the horizon the pillow went. "Oh well". He sighed "Probably won't do any damage out there".


End file.
